


Pampering

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Pampering, Protective Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus is having a bad day and Alec makes sure to lighten the mood.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Pampering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiorino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorino/gifts).



> LOVE THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING MY ALEC I LOVE YOU SO MUCH YOU'RE SO AMAZING MY wONDERFUL SOULMATE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

‘’Come on, smile for me,’’ said Alec happily and Magnus shook his head and then turned away from him and started pouting even more - he was having a horrible day. He was stressed and in a bad mood; he hasn’t been so pissed off in a long time. It was just…  _ everything was going wrong _ and he just needed a little break. Alec was trying to pamper him and try him to get him into a good mood, but so far, Magnus wasn’t letting himself be consoled. But Alec didn’t allow himself to get discouraged and he just smiled and scooted a little bit closer. ‘’Okay, but you have to eat something, come on,’’ said Alec, who had a tray of food next to him and Magnus perked up. He was kind of hungry, but he didn’t-

‘’I’m not in the mood, Alexander,’’ whined Magnus. ‘’All sucks and I hate everything,’’ whined Magnus and then stuffed his face into the pillow. Alec shook his head and then crossed his arms on top of his chest.

‘’You hate  _ everything _ ?’’ asked Alec and Magnus nodded. ‘’So, by everything… than means that you also hate me,’’ said Alec and Magnus’ jaw dropped because that wasn’t what he meant! ‘’And that hurts my feelings, Magnus, it truly does because I love you and-’’

‘’No, no, I love you, darling,’’ said Magnus.

‘’Ha! So you don’t hate  _ everything _ and everything doesn’t suck,’’ pointed it out for him Alec and Magnus started pouting because his boyfriend had a point, but that still didn’t mean that he was letting it go. ‘’Now, stop sulking and listen to me,’’ said Alec and Magnus shook his head. ‘’Then look at me,’’ said Alec and Magnus groaned, but in the end ended up turning around and then he pouted again.

‘’Now what?’’ asked Magnus, but didn’t sound pissed off anymore. It kind of defeated the purpose when he looked at Alec, because a smile formed on his lips by itself and he didn’t quite like it because he wanted to be in a bad mood - he decided that everything sucked that day, but Alec was there to make him smile and he huffed under his breath.

‘’Now you’ll let me pamper you,’’ said Alec and Magnus in the end just nodded because there wasn’t much that he could do. Alec was a determined hunter, so he just scooted over and allowed Alec to curl up to him and then he presented the food to him again. Magnus scowled at him. ‘’Now they say that love goes through your stomach and I poured all my love into this,’’ he said and pointed at the crepes. ‘’But I also have icecream in the kitchen if you want,’’ he said. ‘’And these come with a whipped cream,’’ he said and presented the tube of it to him. Magnus’ jaw dropped.

‘’Seriously?’’

‘’Yep,’’ said Alec and Magnus was looking at the sweets and Alec cut a piece for him and brought it up to his lips. ‘’Say ahh for me,’’ he said and Magnus flushed because he wasn’t going to be fed like a child. Still, that action made him smile way more than he would like to admit and in the end he allowed Alec to feed him, but he then took away the fork from him and shook his head.

‘’I can do it by myself,’’ grumbled Magnus and Alec shook his head.

‘’No, no, I insist,’’ said Alec and winked. Magnus then just gave up and allowed Alec to feed him, but it made him smile and he felt the anger slowly fading away - in a way. He didn’t feel so miserable anymore and he then started laughing when Alec kissed his nose and he had to give it to Alec that he really knew how to make him feel better. Magnus was smiling and he then magiced the tray away because he wanted cuddles. Yep, he needed them - that was something that he always needed and Alec smiled because he was finally able to get through to the other.

‘’Cuddle me,’’ said Magnus and Alec only wrapped his arms around him and then smiled.

‘’Feeling better?’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’Do you wanna talk about what happened?’’ asked Alec.

‘’Not really,’’ said Magnus and Alec laughed but then decided not to ask too much and then just nodded and planted another kiss on top of his forehead.

‘’Do I have to kick someone?’’

‘’Eh.’’

‘’Tell me their name, I’ll sort it out.’’

‘’It’s okay, Alexander, I’m better now.’’

‘’Not that it matters anymore, right?’’ asked Alec and Magnus nodded.

‘’Yes,’’ said Magnus. ‘’I’m feeling much better,’’ he said and Magnus gave him a little nod. ‘’All that matters is that you’re here with me.’’

‘’Indeed and I always will,’’ said Alec happily.

‘’I love you so much!’’

‘’Love you too!’’

In the end, Magnus didn't even think of what made him so miserable at the first place, Alec was magical!


End file.
